¿Qué tal si?
by dientesblancos
Summary: Los Warblers se dan cuenta que nunca han visto a Hunter fuera del uniforme. (Huntbastian)


Todo comenzó con un comentario inesperado.

- Oigan… ¿Alguno se ha preguntado cómo se viste Hunter fuera de la escuela? - Preguntó Jeff ante todos, en una de las salas comunes de Dalton, cuando el ya mencionado no se encontraba entre ellos.

La mención de aquel nombre hizo que Sebastian, muy concentrado en su teléfono, levantara la vista con atención.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Nick, sentado sobre una mesa frente a él.

- ¿No han notado que nunca lo hemos visto sin el uniforme? Cuando entra y sale de su habitación… o incluso cuando sale de la escuela y cuando regresa_. Siempre lleva el uniforme puesto._ -

Eso hizo que todos se pusieran a pensar.

- Una vez vi una foto en la que tenía el traje de la escuela militar. - Comento Thad.  
>- Eso no cuenta… - Insistió Jeff. - ¿Qué no se les hace<em> sospechoso<em>? -

Sebastian se dio cuenta que Jeff estaba en lo cierto.

Hunter siempre estaba impecable de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera cuando atemorizaba a los baristas del _Lima Bean_ se le despeinaba el cabello. _Y siempre iba de uniforme a todos lados_.

Sebastian sabía esto muy bien, porque era un sujeto observador. Y también ayudaba mucho que venía teniendo sueños _subidos de tono_ con Hunter desde que el chico se había integrado a la escuela.

Pero si reflexionaba aún más, incluso en aquellos sueños Hunter llevaba uniforme. Tanto el de Dalton como el militar, _obvio_.

Su fantasía recurrente era arrinconándolo contra una pared, e ir desvistiéndolo y arruinando aquel look de chico perfecto, hasta dejarlo hecho un desastre sobre las sabanas.

Aunque en este momento era mejor que dejara de pensar en aquello, no quería tener una _erección_ frente a todos sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? - Decidió inquirir hacia Jeff.

- Lo que trato de decir es que… qué tal si Hunter usa alguna ropa extraña, nose, si es_ Gótico _o algo asi. -

Eso hizo que algunos echaran una carcajada, incluso el mismo Sebastian.

Pero…

_¿Qué tal sí…?_

Qué tal si un día acompañaba a su prima de catorce, que casualmente también se vestía con esa moda, a una de las reuniones. Y allí estaba Hunter, de pies a cabeza de negro, ojos delineados y collar de púas en el cuello.

_¿Acaso se sentiría avergonzado al cruzar miradas con Sebastian?_

No, claro que no, hablábamos de_ Hunter Clarington_. Por más que lo atraparan con las manos en la masa, jamás perdería ni un poco de su dignidad.  
>Seguro se le acercaría él mismo, antes que Sebastian tuviera las agallas de dar un paso adelante, o tirar un comentario burlón como los que acostumbraba. Lo saludaría con una sonrisa mezquina y un brillo desafiante en esos ojos verdes delineados.<p>

_"Smythe"_ Diría como si estuvieran en el pasillo de la escuela, pero ahora con un tono oscuro, peligroso, y Sebastian se derretiría ahí mismo tartamudeando sus patéticos comentarios graciosos que jamás surtían efecto en este sujeto.

Y luego, entre charlas de _vampíros_ ('Bas se imaginaba, no sabía de que hablaban los góticos), Hunter se lo llevaría a un rincón oscuro y le bajaría el cierre del pantalón para luego…

_OK, CALMATE SMYTHE ESTAS FRENTE A MEDIA ESCUELA._

Tomo aire, se tranquilizo.

¿En qué estaban? Ah, sí, Hunter gótico… dios mio, _Hunter gótico_, ¿Por qué eso sonaba más _excitante_ que gracioso?

- No estoy seguro… - Dijo Trent apretando los labios. - Yo lo veo más de… ropa común, camisa de polo, jeans… -

- Si fuera así, ¿Entonces por qué nunca lo hemos visto? - Seguía insistiendo Jeff, jugando el papel de _Sherlock Holmes_ frente a sus compañeros. - ¡Quizás no sea Gótico, pero hay muchas opciones más! -

- ¿Qué tal si es _Cosplayer_? - Aporto Nick, con una sonrisa. Se notaba que no lo decía enserio, pero que la idea lo divertía demasiado como para no proponer más argumentos. - Si cuando sale los fines de semana va a convenciones de anime, o de series de televisión… -

La mente de Sebastian esta vez lo llevó a la _Comic-con_.

No había excusa esta vez de por qué estaba allí, solo había ido, por interés_, curiosidad_.

Revoloteaba por un par de stands, quizás veía un par de charlas y se sacaba una foto con unos sujetos disfrazados del elenco de _Game of Thrones_.

Y de repente escuchaba murmullos de unas chicas señalando hacia un costado, como lo hacen por lo general cuando ven a un chico lindo y tratan de ser sigilosas. Eso claramente interesaba a Sebastian, _entonces miraba hacia un lado_.

Y allí estaría Hunter, en un traje apretado del _Capitán América_ que marcaba sus músculos de adolescente que iba demasiado el gimnasio. Sebastian tenía que cerrarse la boca para no salivar.

En esta ocasión Sebastian se acercaría, atraído como una abeja a la miel, y le lanzaría al Capitán de los Warblers un comentario coqueto sobre su trasero, haciendo que Hunter girara los ojos con hastío y se mordiera esos deliciosos labios.

_"Siempre con lo mismo Smythe"_ Diría, y Sebastian lo perseguiría todo el resto de la convención, hasta que acabaran pasando un rato muy divertido juntos, que obviamente, y como todas sus fantasías, terminaría en la cama de Sebastian.

- ¿Y qué tal si se viste como _Kurt_? -

Pestañeó, escuchando la voz de Jeff, y saliendo del _feliz mundo teatral de las fantasías de Sebastian_.

- ¿K-kurt…? - Tartamudeo. - ¿_Kurt Hummel_? -

- Si, ya saben. A mí me gusta como se viste Kurt, no me malentiendan, a él le favorece a horrores… pero… _¿Se imaginan a Hunter…?_ -

La imagen visual hizo que todos pegaran una carcajada de 5 minutos.

Excepto Sebastian, que estaba paralizado en el lugar y con la cara blanca como la de un fantasma.

_¿Qué tal si Hunter se vestía como Hummel?_

El pensamiento lo obsesionó. En un principio no de buena manera.

Más tarde se encontraba sobre una de las ventanas, revisando el blog donde Kurt subía sus atuendos. Al principio se dijo a si mismo que lo hacía por_ morbo_, pero luego comenzó a tomárselo _en serio._

En su imaginación, ahora encontraba un blog exactamente igual al de Kurt, pero esta vez le pertenecía a Hunter. En él salía posando con cada uno de los diseños que acomodaban perfectamente su figura. Pantalones muy ajustados que parecían una segunda piel, sacos con hombreras de plumas, chalecos color violeta brillante y sombreros estrafalarios. En su imaginación, incluso había uno en el que estaba vestido de_ mujer _(por más que este no apareciera en el blog de Kurt, obviamente), con tacones altos y medias largas traslucidas en sus fuertes piernas. Y aún así el sujeto lograba lucir sexy, masculino, y Sebastian se cubrió la nariz porque estaba seguro que lo que sentía era un desangrado imaginario.

En ese momento se dio cuenta.

Hunter podría vestirse con bolsas de papel y aún así Sebastian lo encontraría irremediablemente hermoso. Sublime. _Perfecto_.

Eso era un problema, sobre todo porque… bueno…. _heterosexualidad_.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta entonces. Sebastian levanto la vista y allí se encontraba Hunter, en el uniforme de la escuela, _como siempre_.

Sin embargo, la imagen en tacones aún persistía fuerte en su cabeza, y Sebastian tragó saliva, avergonzado por desear tanto algo imposible.

- ¿Te interrumpo? - Preguntó, levantando una ceja, como dándose cuenta que algo raro pasaba en escena.

- Jaja, claro que no. - Negó como un profesional Sebastian, y le sonrió como si no acabara de imaginárselo en cientos de diferentes atuendos comprometedores. - ¿Necesitabas algo Clarington? -

Hunter suspiro, y se paso la mano por el cabello. Se lo vio entonces… _inseguro_.

_Algo andaba mal_.

- No quiero que te tomes lo que te voy a decir con _orgullo_. Y pensaba no decírtelo en absoluto, pero… ese no es mi estilo, yo no me ando con rodeos. -

Eso capto su atención por completo.

- ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Está todo bien? - Se preocupo un poco porque… era Hunter, debía ser la única persona en esta escuela por la que realmente se preocupaba.

- No es nada de eso, ¿Ok? Ningun familiar muerto ni crisis personal… bueno, quizás lo segundo, pero…. ¡Solo escúchame! - De repente Hunter lucía realmente exaltado, y Sebastían pudo jurar que el nudo de su corbata estaba unos centímetros fuera de su posición normal. - Sabes todo eso que dije de… que no soy _bi-curioso_, bueno… en gran parte es cierto, siempre lo ha sido así. Siempre me gustaron las mujeres, he estado con varias. Y si me gustaran los hombres ya me hubiera dado cuenta en la escuela militar… -

¿Cómo se suponía que esto iba a ayudar a su orgullo? _Lo hacía sentir incluso peor._

- Pero la cosa es que… - Continuó Hunter. - Entonces te conocí a ti. Molesto, irrespetuoso, desestructurado, _niño rico de papá_… -

- _¡Hey! _- No podía negarlo de todas formas.

- Y creo que lo que intento decir… es que a pesar de tus múltiples defectos_, estoy atraído hacia a ti._ -

Esperen.

¿Qué?

-_ ¿Qué? _-

- No lo voy a repetir, Smythe. -

¿Acaso eso era _Hunter confesando sus sentimientos hacia él_?

¿Seguía fantaseando acaso?

¿Dónde estaban las pantimedias y los disfraces de Marvel?

Hunter pareció notar su tremendo shock, y trato de marcharse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba intacta.

- Ok, bueno, era eso. _Nos vemos_. -

Sebastian se le arrojó encima antes que pudiera salir de la puerta, apretándole la muñeca.

- ¡UNA CITA! - Exclamó en la cara de Hunter. - ¡Tengamos una cita! -

Hunter lo miro sorprendido, y luego sonrió. Sebastian sintió cientos de mariposas rellenándole el estomago.

El sábado, horas antes de su cita, Sebastian cayó en cuenta que hoy vería a Hunter usando su _estilo de ropa_.

La incertidumbre y anticipación le dejaron los nervios por el techo. Estaba más nervioso por _qué usaría Hunter_ , que el hecho de que iban a tener una cita en sí.

¿Qué sería?

¿Gótico?

¿Cosplayer?

¿Hummel?

_¿Ropa de mujer?_

Cualquier opción era su favorita, no iba a mentir. Pero había tantas que tenía ganas de girar en su cama y destrozar su almohada en una lluvia de corazones.

(Demasiado patético, pero nadie tenía porque enterarse).

Entonces tocaron a la puerta de su dormitorio. Sebastian se acercó a la puerta con su pulso latiendo, agitado y con sudor frío en la frente. La abrió con cuidado y….

Allí estaba Hunter, el verdadero. _De jeans, converse y camiseta de Lacoste._

_…_

Sebastian se sintió decepcionado.

_¿Qué podía decir?_

- ¿Qué es esa cara? - Pregunto Hunter levantando una ceja. - Si no querías verme puedo irme. -

- ¡No, no! No es nada de eso, jaja… - Y pasó un brazo por la cintura del otro, volviendo a su alegría natural. - ¿Por qué no nos vamos? _Voy a sorprenderte._ -

Se animó a darle un beso en la mejilla, que fue bien recibido. Hunter, siempre tan dominante incluso en situaciones de inexperiencia, se arrimo a darle un beso en los labios sin pudor alguno para alguien que creía ser heterosexual hasta hace unas semanas.

Sebastian sabía muy bien que la ropa después de todo no importaba, porque si las cosas salían como a él le gustaban, Hunter acabaría desnudo bajo las sabanas de su dormitorio todos los días de la semana a partir de ahora.

Eso no impediría,_ que algún día_, cuando por fin lo convenciera de ser novios, le preguntara que opinaba sobre disfrazarse. _Si cruzaba mucho los dedos, quizás sus fantasías se volverían realidad._


End file.
